


Te Echaba de Menos

by nike_noir



Series: Just Another Love Story [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Oliver Queen, Anal Sex, Arrow (TV 2012) Season 1, Arrow (TV 2012) Season 2, Arrow (TV 2012) Season 7, Deepthroating, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Jealous Oliver Queen, M/M, Oliver Queen - Freeform, Oliver Queen is The Green Arrow, Oral Sex, Protective Oliver Queen, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, stephen amell - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nike_noir/pseuds/nike_noir
Summary: David se da cuenta de que Stephen se ha convertido en una parte esencial de su vida, tanto es así que no puede pasar ni un segundo alejado de él. Stephen se dará cuenta que no ha sido solo una serie de polvos esporádicos, y que cada día necesita más a su nuevo compañero
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Original Male Character(s), Stephen Amell/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Just Another Love Story [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841932
Kudos: 1





	Te Echaba de Menos

La fama y reconocimiento de Stephen eran cada vez mayores, y yo aún no podía creerlo. Despertaba cada mañana para encontrarme sus dulces ojos azules observándome, o su rostro esculpido por los dioses, tranquilamente sumido en un sueño profundo. No todas las noches dormíamos juntos, pero inténtabamos que fuesen la mayoría de ellas. Por desgracia para mí, aquella improvisada situación me estaba quitando mucho tiempo para presentar mi proyecto del doctorado, y sentía que no lo terminaría, al menos no aquel año. Había estado hablando con mi padre y me había dado ánimos, pero mi mente estaba realmente centrada en una cosa, y solo una cosa: aquella protuberante y gorda polla que dormía cada noche apretada sobre mis glúteos.

Incluso cuando no dormíamos juntos, porque era una de sus noches de grabación no podía evitar ponerme a ver Arrow, disfrutar de su cuerpo aunque fuese a través de la pantalla, mientras mi propio organismo comenzaba a arder de la emoción, mi miembro se endurecía y mi mano, comenzaba a manosearlo. Me encantaba parar el programa en las escenas en las que estaba sin camiseta, o se podía intuir su herramienta que tan bien conocía, y con cuidado humedecer mi entrada y lentamente dejar entrar mis dedos mientras me masturbaba buscando placer.

Fue una de esas noches, mientras tenía tres dedos dentro de mí, y mi polla tan dura como podía estar, cuando sonó el timbre. Me tapé, asustado, y una vez me hube calmado, fui capaz de ponerme los pantalones, y la camiseta y me levanté a abrir. Para mi sorpresa Stephen estaba en mi umbral.

-¿No trabajabas hoy? -le pregunté curioso.

-He terminado pronto -me dijo con una sonrisa- He pensado que podríamos cenar juntos -añadió levantando una comida que parecía llena de tappers de algún sitio de comida rápida.

-Claro -le respondí pero no encontré su mirada, que se desplazaba por mi cuerpo hasta mi entrepierna.

Con un movimiento tan rápido como calculado, agarró con fuerza mi erección y me apretó mientras entraba en mi casa y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Qué pasa hoy? ¿Me echabas de menos? -me preguntó mientras con la misma fuerza que me apretaba comenzaba a pajearme muy lentamente.

-Sí -dije mientras tragaba saliva.

-¿Sí qué? -me preguntó.

-Sí, señor.

-Muy bien.

Me dejó de masturbar pero no de apretar, se acercó a mí y comenzó a besar y morder suavemente mi cuello. Su cuerpo se pegaba al mío, su olor era fuerte, debía haber estado grabando escenas de acción y aún no se había duchado, o quizás no lo había hecho para dejarme olerle así, porque sabía lo mucho que me gustaba. Su otra mano alcanzó mis glúteos y después de una fuerte palmada me agarró uno de ellos con la misma fuerza que agarraba mi miembro y grité de dolor.

Me miró con sus ojos azules, y me sonrió pícaramente. Se alejó de mí.

-Vamos, sube arriba, quítatelo todo y vuelve con algo sexy. Te espero en el salón.

Me fijé en su paquete, y un pequeño bulto comenzaba a florecer, marcando una tienda de campaña, que estaba deseando desenvolver y saborear. No tardé en bajar con un jockstrap puesto, sabía que era lo que más le gustaba. Corrí escaleras abajo, tan caliente como una moto y llegué al salón, donde Stephen se miraba a sí mismo, congelado en la tele: "Mierda" pensé. Stephen se giró para mirarme y de repente me sentí tan estúpido como avergonzado. Sus iris azul marino me analizaban con curiosidad.

-¿Te estabas haciendo una paja? -preguntó. Asentí-. ¿Mirando Arrow? -Asentí-. Viéndome a mí -Asentí de nuevo-. ¿De verdad piensas que estoy tan bueno?

Bajé la mirada avergonzado. El rió ligeramente.

-Eres un desastre David, ¿por qué no has esperado hasta que llegara a casa?

-Pensé que hoy no llegarías hasta tarde.

-¿Osea que esto lo has hecho más veces? -Asentí de nuevo y él rió.

-Ven aquí -me dijo.

Me acerqué y él se levantó del sofá. Con cuidado se levantó la camiseta.

-¿Es esto lo que te gusta? -dijo mientras tiraba la camiseta a través del salón.

-Sí -dije todavía avergonzado.

El se acercó a mí y muy cerca de mis labios me dijo:

-¿Sí qué?

-Sí señor -respondí mientras el peso de la vergüenza se levantaba de mi pecho y comprendía que no estaba enfadado, que por alguna razón le había gustado.

Cogió mis dos manos y las pasó por su torso. Sentí su calor bajo mis palmas, y sin darme cuenta el había soltado su agarre pero yo seguía recorriendo su cuerpo. Comenzó a flexionar sus músculos para mí, emitiendo ligeros gemidos. Pasé mi mano alrededor de su fuerte biceps, a través de su perfecto torso y espalda.

-Vamos, bajame los pantalones -me ordenó.

Con cuidado desabroché el botón, y abrí poco a poco la cremallera creando expectación. Su gordo bulto se abrió paso y me acerqué con los dedos a su cadera bajando los pantalones. Su culo, redondo y gordito salió de un salto de los apretados pantalones. Él ayudó a terminar de quitárselos, y me acerqué con la boca abierta hacia su duro bulto, queriéndolo sentir con el calor de mis labios, pero sentí su mano agarrándome del pelo.

-No. Saca la lengua -me ordenó.

Así lo hicé, él tiró ligeramente de mi pelo hacia arriba, y mientras me miraba a los ojos, dejó caer un fino hilo de saliva por su musculado torso. Recogí su fluido con mi lengua, subiendo por sus pulidos abdominales hasta sus pectorales, donde me paré a disfrutar de sus dulces y rosados pezones, rodeandolos con mi lengua, succionándolos y cuando estuvieron duros, mordiéndolos ligeramente. Después levantó sus brazos abriéndome paso a sus peludas axilas, cuyo olor inhalé antes de pasar mi húmeda lengua por ellas.

Stephen se alejó de mí y se sentó cómodamente sobre el sofá abriendo su cuerpo ante mí. Su polla podía más que intuirse en sus calzonzillos, pero a diferencia de mí no tenía una gran mancha de líquido preseminal formándose alrededor de su punta.

-Vamos, ven -me dijo.

Me arrodillé ante él, y con delicadeza bajé sus calzoncillos, de los que su dura y gran erección salió disparada como un resorte. Abrí la boca y saqué la lengua, y Stephen la cogió de su tronco y la golpeó primero contra mi lengua y después contra mi rostro. Acabé de quitarle sus calzoncillos negros y esperé con la boca abierta a que él me la ofreciera. Me cogió de la nuca y comencé a chupar su punta, con cuidado fue empujándome hasta un poco más de la mitad, donde empezaba a dar en mi garganta. Me atraganté pero su mano no dejaba que me escapase. Me chistó y aguanté mientras mi boca se abría y dejaba escapar un río de saliva por el grueso tronco de su erección.

-Vamos, si tanto te pongo, si tanto quieres que sea solo tuyo, haz que esté contento.

Volvió a recostarse y a mirarme friamente mientras me recuperaba. Saqué su polla de mi boca y con mi mano derecha comencé a extender mi saliva antes de acercármela otra vez a mis labios. Esta vez, algo lubricada comenzó a entrar mejor en mí con rapidez y me encontré con su punta en mi garganta, lo resistí mientras aguantaba el resto del tronco con la mano, y al dejarla ir, volví a soltar mi saliva, lubricándola de nuevo. Repetí el proceso, atragantándome con su enorme polla, mientras que la succionaba moviendo en movimientos circulares mi cabeza.

Saqué la lengua y comencé a azotarme con su húmeda erección en la cara.

-Ayudame -le pedí más caliente de lo que había estado nunca.

-¿A qué? -me exigió saber.

-A tragármela entera.

Me sonrió pícaramente.

Me cogió por los hombros y me levantó. Me dio la mano y me llevó hasta el piso de arriba. Con delicadeza me tumbé sobre la cama y dejé que el manejase mi cabeza hasta que estaba en el filo de la cama, y caía por su borde. Veía sus huevos sobre mí y me dejó chuparlos antes de empezar la acción. Escupió sobre su polla varias veces, lubricándola aún más, y después me pidió que abriese la boca con sus dedos. Introdujo su erección dentro de mí lentamente.

-Relájate me pidió, cierra los ojos y disfruta.

Con cuidado pasó su polla por mi boca hasta que su punta hubo llegado a mi garganta, y con un movimiento rápido sentí que no podía respirar, que su erección llenaba todo el espacio dentro de mi garganta. Me cogió del cuello, podía sentir como sus ligeros movimientos llegaban hasta su mano, y poco a poco comenzó a follarme, primero poco a poco. Dejó que respirase y que tosiese antes de menterla otra vez, pero cuando lo hizo no se pudo controlar y comenzó a follarme con todas sus fuerzas, gimiendo cada vez que su punta se aproximaba a mi garganta.

Emitió un último gemido antes de soltar mi cuello, y justo entonces sentí como su líquido caliente llenaba mi garganta a medida que su polla salía de mí. Cerré mis labios alrededor de su erección y para cuando la sacó de mí su lefa había llenado también mi boca. Pero no contaba con un par de cañonazos más, que llenaron de aquel líquido caliente y blanquecino mi cara.

Stephen me dió la vuelta antes de que pudiera reaccionar y me besó mientras aún llevaba su leche en mi boca.

-Eres perfecto, te quiero -me dijo tras enseñarme parte de la leche que había cogido de mi boca.

Me cogió de la erección y me di cuenta de que estaba empapado de líquido preseminal. Me abrió de piernas y se acercó a mí. Sin previo aviso tenía su aún dura polla en mi agujero, gritó por el dolor de haberse corrido segundos antes, pero con esfuerzo puso su cuerpo sobre el mío, le agarré con fuerza, abrazándole con mis piernas, dándole un mejor acceso; mientras mis manos recorrían su sudoroso torso. Comenzó a follarme con aún más fuerza que con la que me había penetrado la garganta mientras que él gritaba por el dolor y yo gemía por el placer.

Se acercó a besarme de nuevo y una de sus manos agarró mi polla y comenzó a masturbarme hasta que me corrí en unos potentes cañonazos que traspasaron la fina tela y llenaron su mano de mi semen. Sacó su cada vez más flácida polla de mí, y llevó su mano manchada de mi semen hasta sus labios, donde la limpió antes de besarme.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Victoria, podéis encontrarme en wattpad y twitter bajo el mismo username; y en insta soy nike_mavros.
> 
> Si os ha gustado podéis chequear el resto de esta colección, y mis otros trabajos. Me encantaría poder responder a vuestros comentarios y que me dejéis ideas. No olvidéis dejarme kudos si queréis más.
> 
> Un saludo, Victoria Noir.


End file.
